The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to cognitive matching of narrative data.
The amount of data available on the Internet and other communication networks is growing rapidly. Content including narratives and stories, such as books, films, and the like are examples of content available to users. As the amount of available information increases, the need for managing content including narratives and stories may also increase.